Morgana Le Fay (Magic God)
Morgana Le Fay is the most powerful witch of all time. She was an enchantress of Camelot and the greatest student of Merlin Ambrosius. Currently she is a member of Khaos Brigade's Qlippoth, founder and leader of the Magician association Nilrem '''and later on, '''Hexennacht. She is a major antagonist of fanfiction story series, The Magic God. She is also the ancestor of Arthur Pendragon and Le Fay Pendragon. Appearance Despite being thousand of years old, Morgana appears as a young woman with a voluptuous body. Her hair is long and was original blonde but has turned silver with only a single strand of blonde hair left. Her eyes are blue but turn white when she uses her magic. Her attire consists of a revealing white witches garb that reveal her stomach and midriff as well as a portion of her breasts. Over that she wears a purple cloak with a hood and golden trims. On her feet she wears purple high heels with golden trims just like the ones on her cloak. Morgana also wears golden bracelets over each wrist. Personality Background Abilities & Powers Immense Magical Power: As the first witch and the most powerful student of Merlin, Morgana possess an enormous amount of magical power. Upon meeting her, Azazel said that, while not close to Merlin's, she had Satan-class power. Even MacGregor said his own powers pales to hers and her presence was able to strike fear into the Occult Research Club. Master Magician: As Merlin's best students, Morgana is a master of several different magical arts. She has shown incredible skill in Enchantment, Divine Magic, Spirit Magic, White Magic, Dark Arts, Mysticism, Abjuration, Elemental Magic, Alchemy, Invocations, Rune Magic, as well as using telekinesis and telepathy, knowing memory altering, mind reading, illusion, summoning, barrier spells, and teleportation circles. Morgana has immense knowledge of several forbidden spells that surpasses that of her descendant, Le Fay. Her skills in magical lore have allowed her to create an entirely new magic in her effort to surpass Merlin. *'High Enchanter': *'Chaos Magic': *'Adaptive Magic': A unique magic Morgana created in her attempts to copy Merlin's Power Code. It allows her to spontaneously create new spells if she have enough understanding of the desired effects, and adapt magical effects on the fly to meet the needs of every situation. She can intuitively learn any kind of magic, absorb any kind of energy to power-up her magic, scan objects/beings/phenomena to incorporate their effects to her magical options, and even recombine known magical effects into brand new ones. Morgana showed this many times, such as creating a counter to Issei's Dress Break technique. However, she cannot copy abilities from Sacred Gears, or inherited-based abilities such as the Power of Destruction or the Phenex's regenerative immortality. Immortality: Like Merlin and Owen, Morgana has also acquired immortality through her magical knowledge. However, she must also transfer her soul to another vessel when the current either decays, or is too damage for healing, otherwise she will die. Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Immense Stamina: Immense Durability: Equipment Magic Staff: Book of Terra: Magic Cards: Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans